The Lion's Oath
by Chryselis
Summary: Squall's idyllic life as a SeeD operative comes to an end when he saves Rinoa from an organization bent on killing Sorceresses around the world. After accidentally killing a sorceress, Rinoa receives great powers which she is unable to control. When their paths cross, both try to help each other reach their objectives before they are exterminated. (Updates every Sundays)
1. I Didn't Mean to Kill You

**This one came to me after listening to my law enforcer friend's tall tales and Red Fraction (opening for the anime Black Lagoon). Hope you'll enjoy this!**

* * *

Rinoa Caraway held her breath as she opened the window to her room.

Biggs had sent her an invitation the other night. A rave party by the sea, with all the booze, wild music and hot men. There was no way she was going to miss the party of the century. She was going to attend, without her bodyguards, without her father's permission.

She sighed. Being a Galbadian General's daughter was hard.

Surveillance cameras were installed across the different areas in the Presidential Manor. She knew their placement, visible and hidden ones. She wasn't scared, but if her father caught her sneaking around, she was going to be grounded, and she wouldn't like that idea one bit.

At the age of twenty-one, Rinoa had enough. She was sick and tired of her father's over protective pampering, of his insistence she stay at home at all times, of telling her friends to ask permission from him whenever they asked her out. Caraway wasn't selfish. He clearly understood her daughter's need to socialize—at a price.

Unless she was chaperoned by a dozen bodyguards, she was free to roam as she pleased. Her friends were cool with it, but allure didn't last, and Rinoa found herself excluded from group outings and parties.

She sighed. It was no fun being General Caraway's daughter, but tonight, things were about to change.

She was an adult woman, and it was time she did adult activities on her own.

No one would know she ever escaped, and a little adventure wouldn't hurt. It wasn't as if her father killed the bodyguards for allowing her to escape.

Using a fake ID, she rented a car and drove all the way to the beach near the Tomb of the Unknown Brothers. She could hardly find Biggs given the large volume of skimpily-clad party goers, and she instantly wished she had worn a more provocative outfit, not the conservative blue-black wardrobe she usually favored. But she could hardly escape the Presidential Mansion in a two-piece bikini.

Biggs was pleasantly surprised to find her among the crowd. "Where are your bodyguards, Rin?" he teased.

"I ditched them." she replied.

"Won't your father get mad?"

"He's on Official Travel in Balamb now." She reasoned. "And I didn't come here to talk about my dad and my bodyguards. Where's Wedge? Come on, let's party!"

The night was what Biggs exactly promised. Booze, loud music, bright strobe lights…And men, really hot men. The likes who never had the chance to hit on her because her bodyguards would kick their balls. Maybe she would talk to one now, or maybe she wanted to get laid, have a little adventure, or maybe a little violence in her life. Maybe she was asking for things she never experienced in life.

And she had no idea she was going to get just that.

With the party over, Rinoa drove back to Deling City, with a wasted Biggs and Wedge sitting sleeping on the backseat. She had drunk alcohol, but not enough to cripple her driving ability. As long as a police car didn't flag her down, she was safe.

Droplets of rain splattered against her windshield, and she switched on the front lights, illuminating the highway. Dark clouds hung over the horizon despite her watch telling her it was six in the morning. She was running at 80 kilometers per hour, and the roads were free of traffic, thank heavens. She certainly hoped she drove fast enough to return home before the maids discovered she was missing. But she had to escort Biggs and Wedge to their houses first. Return the rented car, second. Retrieve the fake ID, third.

It was no fun being General Caraway's daughter, she grumbled.

Then a figure appeared in front of her. "Shit!" she screamed, slamming on the brakes, hoping it wasn't too late.

She was too late.

The car was too fast, the roads too slippery and her luck a little bit rotten. She rammed against the figure, the body flying across the road. Even the impact was strong enough to wake her companions from their drunken stupor.

"What the heck happened Rin?" Biggs said in a slurred voice. "Did you run over somebody?"

Wedge laughed. "It's not a big deal. Her dad can always pay the family off, won't he Rin?"

"Good thing Rin strapped our seatbelts, or we would have been goners." And they dozed off again, oblivious to the environment. Oblivious to Rinoa's distress.

Rinoa would have kicked them if there weren't drunk, but she wasn't in the mood to quarrel with her drunk friends. She had just run over a person. _Shit, shit, shit._ This couldn't be her first case of reckless driving. There was the family name to protect, and General Fury Caraway wouldn't be pleased if he knew what she had done.

Rinoa got off the car and approached the unconscious body of the person. Her hands trembled as she tried to awaken the victim. "Hey, hey, can you hear me? Can you tell me your name?"

The woman groaned and turned her head and Rinoa gasped.

Even if she was drenched in the rain, the woman was unearthly beautiful, with golden eyes reminding her of a cat and a mane of finest platinum silver. Rinoa wondered how the woman managed to reach the highway outside of Deling City, given how flimsy the fabric of her red robe was. But all question flew out of her head when she saw the blood seeping from her head and chest.

"I don't want… to die," the woman whimpered.

Rinoa held the woman's body. "I-I'll take you to the nearest hospital" she promised rashly, forgetting the scandal if Deling knew General Caraway's daughter ran over a woman.

"I cannot die without passing my powers, or the Great Hyne… will curse me."

Rinoa had never seen a sorceress in her twenty-one years, but she had heard tales of their powers. The ability to control elemental forces without the aid of Guardian Forces. The ability to inspire fear among non-magical humans. The influence they wielded among the political powers in the world. Her nanny used to scare her with stories of sorceresses who ate bad children, but she was too young and gullible to realize it was a tale crafted to control disobedient children.

Rinoa had imagined sorceresses to be tall, evil, with red eyes, long curling horns and a face inspiring fear. But the sorceress she held in her arms was almost goddess-like in beauty.

 _And dying,_ because of her.

"I'll take you to the hospital." Rinoa tried to budge the sorceress, but her body was too heavy.

"I cannot allow them to succeed in killing me…. Without passing my powers." The woman uttered, as if not hearing what Rinoa said.

She was starting to irritate her. "We'll talk about passing your powers later, right now, you need to be treated in the nearest hospital—"

The woman clutched Rinoa's hand. For a dying woman, her grip was deathly tight. "Receive my powers, little girl." She whispered ominously. "Or the Great Hyne will curse my soul, and I will haunt you for the rest of my life."

The fine hairs on Rinoa's neck stood as her heart pounded against her chest. "That is not a good joke, lady!" She was tempted to ditch her on the road and leave for Deling immediately. But there was the family name weighing on her shoulders, and it was a weight too heavy for her to handle.

"Receive my powers, little girl!" the woman screamed, her fingers digging deeply into Rinoa's flesh, making her cry out in pain. A strange white light emitted from the sorceress' body making Rinoa close her eyes. Strange symbols hung in the air, circling around them.

Then Rinoa felt it, a strong surge of power flowing into her body like a snake, filling her very being.

Scenes flashed in her mind, memories of a different person.

 _A dark figure with a pistol in hand pointing the muzzle of a gun in her chest._

 _The pain as the rapier pierced her body._

 _The flash of bright light before the car rammed against her bleeding body._

"No!" Rinoa screamed. "Let me go! Let me go!"

The grip loosened, and the woman's golden eyes were blank. She lay on the ground. There was no one around. No one who had seen her hit a woman. No one seen her receive the sorceress powers. No one..

Slowly, she retreated and hurried back to her car. She switched on the engine, running away all the way to Deling Mansion. Hoping everything was a bad dream.

She couldn't afford to taint her father's name. She couldn't afford. And so, she ran, unsuspecting of the two figures observing the scenario.

* * *

Leviathan had failed to exterminate the Sorceress' Powers, Shiva thought grimly. Even if Ultimecia's physical body had died, her powers still lived. Thanks to a mere delay, Ultimecia had successfully passed her powers to a passerby. It was not good. Why couldn't have Leviathan succeeded in his job? He only had one job, Shiva sighed.

"I'm sorry." Leviathan bowed down before Shiva, their leader, who was obviously not pleased with the news.

Shiva tapped slender fingers against the table and looked at the figure beside Leviathan "You were with him. What happened Alexander?"

"Killing the new sorceress would draw the Galbadian Army's attention."

"Who is the new sorceress then?"

"The daughter of General Fury Caraway."

Shiva hissed. Things were not going according to plan. "It doesn't matter if she's Caraway's daughter. She's still a sorceress on our hit list."

"What should we do then?" Leviathan asked.

"Fix the job you botched," Shiva sneered.

Shiva didn't care whether Leviathan looked hurt or not. _The Forces of the Round_ , as they called themselves, hid their identities with a black helmet and a black cloak. It served a purpose. As long as the Sorceress' they killed never knew their sex, they were protected from receiving their powers. Only females could receive the powers of a dying sorceress. If there was no female in periphery, then the power would die out, and the sorceress would pass in grief.

The Great Hyne would then curse their soul for failing to find a successor.

Good for them, Shiva smirked.

"I think we should welcome our new sorceress." Alexander proposed.

Shiva chuckled. "I love that idea."

* * *

Rinoa shut her eyes, trying to forget the scenes flashing in her mind. The memories came anyway. The memory of that cold July night.

Rinoa sat in her room. Soothing darkness, holy silence. Darkness was comforting. Darkness had been her friend for the past weeks since she had killed the Sorceress. What was her name?

Oh, yes. Ultimecia.

Caraway had scolded her after discovering her escapade. No, she was too kind. Scolding was an understatement, Caraway was livid! Thank Hyne her father had never resorted to slapping her, or worse. But she felt disappointment that he hadn't even bothered to notice her distraught look.

The shower had only managed to wash the blood from her body, but it couldn't wipe the fact that she had killed someone. There was no way she could tell her father.

She looked outside her window. It was night time. The sorceress' body would have been found, and her cause of death would finally be determined.

It was only a matter of time before the police came to arrest her.

Everything was going to be okay, she told herself. Her father was a rich and powerful man, and he would protect her. Hadn't he promised to, after assassins had killed her beautiful mother, and nearly her as well?

Silence could be bought, and they weren't lacking with money.

So why was she still hiding in her room?

Maybe because it was the frightening dreams.

Or the memories that weren't hers.

Or the Sorceress' last words. _The Great Hyne will curse me unless I pass my powers._

She heard a soft knock on her door.

"Enter." she whispered.

The young maid handed her an white envelope. _For Rinoa Caraway_ , the elegant script lettering stated.

"How odd." Rinoa opened the envelope and took out its content.

A small white business card with colored text as if written in blood.

She paled.

 _888888888888888888_

 _You're next._

 _8888888888888888888888888888_

"Is something wrong, lady?" the maid asked

She dropped the card, trembling.

The maid crouched to pick the card, but Rinoa snapped. "Throw it away, burn it if you can!"

Without question, the maid followed Rinoa's orders, wondering at the woman's reaction to the card. Perhaps the card was from an admirer. Perhaps not. It was none of her business.

The next day, a similar envelope appeared on their doorstep, and the maid dutifully brought it to Rinoa.

 _88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

 _Burning our message doesn't change the fact that you're still next, Sorceress._

 _88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Only then did Rinoa sink to the floor and cry, calling for her father's name.


	2. The Transfer Students from Galbadia

Squall polished the sharp edge of his favored weapon. Although it looked impressive, Gunblades were particularly difficult to wield. Squall, unfortunately, had taken interest when an old friend introduced the weapon to him.

He could still remember the first time he saw his weapon still encased. All silver and shine. From that day, he vowed to keep its sparkle and its razor edge sharp.

Squall usually preferred to clean his weapon in solitude, but for a peculiar reason, he sought the company of his friends.

Zell and Selphie weren't his idea of friends. They were too loud. Too happy. Totally not him.

If they could only have a fraction of his old friend's temperament...Well, no, they shouldn't, he thought. It was his old friend's temperament that broke their friendship apart.

He wouldn't want to break his current ties with Zell and Selphie, no matter how trigger-happy or annoying they could be.

Especially now.

Zell anchored an arm across his shoulder. "Hey, I just saw the new transfer students from Galbadia. There's this hot chick named Quistis—"

Selphie slapped a palm across Zell's face.

"Aw!" he yelped. "What did you do that for?"

Selphie crossed her arms, shaking her head. "I can't believe your head is preoccupied with women!"

"Deal with it."

"Men." She snorted, finally giving up.

Squall snickered while polishing his Gunblade. "So her name is Quistis?"

Selphie slapped a palm on her forehead. "You too?"

"What's bad about being interested in women?"

Selphie fumbled with her fingers, trying to find one reason. Unable to, she changed the topic. "What about the other transfer students?"

"Not interested in men." Zell said. "But you know," he paused, thinking. "I think I saw Seifer. Wasn't he transferred to Galbadia for good?"

Squall froze. "I thought he was already expelled."

Being a transfer student from Trabia, Selphie had no idea who they were talking about. "Who's Seifer?"

Zell waved a finger in front of her, "The reason why Squall," and he slashed his nose bridge for dramatic effect. "has that fancy scar on his face."

Squall inhaled. It was a long time since he heard his old friend's name. Unpleasant memories rushed to his mind, and he willed them to go away. They'd been good friends. Dorm mates for three years, after all. He thought Seifer was the coolest guy ever, until he slashed his face for some unknown reason.

Seifer wasn't expelled, but he was transferred to Galbadia Garden to continue his SeeD training. Squall remained in Balamb, nursing his wound and the pain of being betrayed.

Selphie softly gasped. "I'm sorry to hear that."

He waved a hand. "Nothing to be sorry about."

"Yeah," Zell agreed. "He gave Almasy a parting gift as well."

"What parting gift?" she asked.

"Just a little scar on the face."

Squall stood up, leaving his weapon on the bench. "I'll just buy myself a drink."

Zell's eyes lit with delight. "A cold can of coffee is nice." He took his wallet and handed Squall enough money to purchase drinks for three people. "It's on me."

He blinked. "Are you ordering me?"

Zell swatted his hand in the hair, as if knowing what he was thinking about. "We're buddies!"

He exhaled. _The things you do for friends._

The nearest vending machine was twenty feet away. Fortunately, it only had three remaining cans of Zell's cold can of coffee. He placed his order and within seconds, his three cans dropped on the receiving box. The third can, however, fell and rolled several meters away from him.

Oh great, he thought. That damaged can was going to be his.

Just as he was about to retrieve the drink, he froze at the sight in front of him. The woman crouched, retrieving the can, cleaning it with a handkerchief. She wasn't wearing Galbadia Garden's uniform, but he would recognize she was new here. No SeeD should look like a super model, but she did.

"Thanks," the words slipped from his mouth, and then her head jerked up.

A flicker of recognition flashed in her eyes, and slowly, a bright smile crept into her face.

"You look quite different with that scar, Squall."

He blinked. He rummaged through his memories, trying to remember if he had remembered anyone attractive as her. His instructors had warned him of the side effect of using Guardian Forces. He didn't really give much thought about it, until he noticed certain memory gaps.

"Do I know you?"

Hyne, no. That wasn't the correct response, he chided himself.

The smile faded from her face and she returned the can to him. Squall never felt the intensity of guilt bubbling in his chest before.

"Memory loss is a side effect of using Guardian Forcers, but there are ways to make yourself remember." She sighed. "I'm disappointed." Without further explanation, she turned and walked away.

"W-wait," he stammered. "I remember you liked coffee!"

She turned around, mildly surprised.

It was a lie of course. But he wanted to save face.

He stretched his hand, offering a can that didn't fall on the ground. "Please have some."

"Thank you." She took the cold can from his hand.

"Quistis, right?"

She nodded. "There's no need to pretend. I know you can't remember me."

Squall averted his gaze. "Sorry."

Quistis' lip curled into a silly grin, and for an unknown reason, he felt uneasy, feeling he had seen that grin before.

"I hope you can still remember our promise." And with that, she walked away from him, leaving him speechless.

What promise?

His memories weren't the same ever since he started to access the Guardian Forces' Powers. He deduced nothing was worth remembering since he hadn't kept any traces of his childhood. Like a journal, for example. Perhaps Quistis was someone he wanted to forget about.

Or maybe not.

* * *

Rinoa noted the similarities and differences between Balamb and Galbadia Garden.

The concept of Garden came from Cid, the current Headmaster of Balamb Garden, but that didn't stop other regional powers from collaborating with Cid to create their own version of Garden.

Galbadia Garden, for instance, was established by Head Master Martin in coordination with the Galbadian Government. Trabia Garden was wholly established by the Trabian Government. Balamb was the only Garden privately funded by the mysterious NORG, who was said to living underneath the facility itself.

Perhaps she could ask NORG for a little space underground as well.

As long as she could hide from the people who wanted to kill her, then anywhere was a good hiding place.

Except Galbadia.

Those freaks had made it clear escape was inevitable if she lived in Galbadia soil.

Fine.

Her father sent her to Balamb then, and requested several Galbadia SeeDs to accompany her.

Not that her bodyguards were incompetent. But a dozen of her personal bodyguards were killed, and another dozed were gravely injured. General Caraway was a careful man, and he wanted his daughter's safety at best. Thus, her father coordinated with Headmaster Martin and sent her as far as Balamb Garden.

"He's giving you one of their best SeeDs." Caraway assured her.

"Just one?"

"Three," he corrected. "They're almost the same age as you."

"Are you sure they can protect me?"

"They can. You can always trust a SeeD."

A SeeD was a warrior developed by Garden to accomplish a variety of missions. One could say they were equivalent to professional mercenaries. Before one could call themselves a _SeeD,_ they had to undergo years of training of being a cadet. After passing through grueling missions, trials and using their first Guardian Force, only then could they be awarded with the title _SeeD._

You can always trust a SeeD, her father told her.

Headmaster Cid was still busy with an Executive meeting when she and her party had arrived. The Garden staff promptly advised them to stay put in Cid's office. As the minutes stretched to hours, Irvine Kinneas excused himself and disappeared. Quistis Trepe then excused herself for a breath of fresh air.

Seifer was the only one left behind.

"Seifer, if you can't wait for Quistis to come back, you should go after her."

He didn't even spare her a glance. The jerk.

"Well, if you really like Quistis—"

"I don't."

"Liar."

Seifer's lips twitched.

Rinoa was about to throw another tirade when a new voice entered their conversation. "What's with that face, Seifer?"

Seifer's eyes darted to the newcomer."What's that?" he asked, referring to the beverage in her hand.

"My favorite."

He frowned. "You hate coffee."

"People change." She paused and looked around. "Has Irvine returned?"

Seifer snorted. "Still chasing skirts."

"Really." Quistis placed a hand over her hip. "Can't believe he's doing that while we're on a mission. Speaking of which," she turned her head to the opposite direction. "Looks like someone's had a bad day."

Irvine Kinneas was tall, lean and boyish, with a slight tinge of arrogance in his features. With long brown curling hair, he looked like a prince charming. Not Rinoa's prince charming, of course. She didn't like pretty boys. Neither did she like playboys either.

"Some chick wouldn't give me her name." Irvine grumbled.

Quistis laughed. "Good for you."

Looking at their exchange, Rinoa found it difficult to believe they were Galbadia's elite SeeD operatives. In her eyes, they looked her contemporaries. So young, yet so accomplished, she mused.

Then a Balamb official appeared out of nowhere, creeping her. Why did these officials like Red Robes and oversized hats?

"Headmaster Cid will see you now."

Cid strolled inside the office, with a calm expression plastered on his face. Immediately, Quistis, Seifer and Irvine straightened their backs and saluted him. Rinoa remained in place, observing the scene unfold.

If Martin could make a hundred faces swoon, Cid could make a hundred faces laugh. In a good way, of course.

"Welcome to Balamb Garden!" he joyously greeted them. "I'm sorry if I'm late. I had an important meeting with NORG. You can't say no to your financer, after all."

He looked at her directly in the eye. "Sorceress Rinoa, I presume?"

"Rinoa" she answered. "Just Rinoa Caraway. And I'm not a real sorceress yet because I can't use my powers."

"Still a sorceress, nonetheless." He stroked his fat chin. "We can't have you using your real name here. General Caraway was quite strict when he asked me to take you in. We don't want those assassins running after you again."

"Do I get the choice for my new name?"

"Yes."

"I'd like to use my mother's maiden name." she answered. "Rinoa, Rinoa Heartilly."

"Lovely name." Cid remarked.

Then the Headmaster looked at the Galbadia SeeD operatives. "From this day, you are Balamb Garden's SeeD. I welcome all of you. Martin has already endorsed me your files, and I must say I'm impressed. I can't believe he's giving me some of his best operatives." He switched his gaze to Seifer. "Though I'm somewhat happy with how you turned out, Seifer."

Seifer merely nodded. "People change."

Cid laughed. "Have you?"

Then he walked towards Irvine. "I think the ladies will love you, young man."

"Except the one I met earlier."

Cid arched a brow. "Oh, really? Lucky girl then."

Rinoa tried to suppress a laughter.

Then the Headmaster turned to Quistis. "I'd say you'll break a couple of hearts here, young lady."

She smiled. "I'll do my best."

Cid even laughed harder.


	3. It's a Date, Chicken Wuss

Squall strolled into the quad, carrying the two cans in hand. "Where's Selphie?"

"Nida came up and asked her out." Zell answered.

"I thought Nida was dating Xu."

"He wanted to ask her a couple of questions about Xu." Zell looked at the cans in Squall's hand. "Just two?"

"I gave the third one away."

"To whom?"

Squall paused before answering. "Quistis Trepe."

Upon hearing her name, Zell's jaw dropped, his face contorting into a funny expression. "No way."

"Go figure."

"Aw, man! I should've bought drinks instead of you."

Squall filtered Zell's babbles, remembering what happened earlier. He couldn't forget the expression on Quistis' face when she saw him, neither could he forget her last statement.

To what promise was she referring to? And did they really know each other?

Questions buzzed in his mind, and unless he made an effort to recover his memories, he would never find his answers. Asking her was out of the question and not to mention downright embarrassing.

"You're not listening!" wailed Zell.

"I was thinking of something else."

"What's more important than our brotherly conversation?"

He nearly choked with laughter. "Do you think there's a way to recover our lost memories without losing our ability to use Guardian Forces?"

"Squall," Zell sighed, patting shoulder. "You already know the answer to that. Remember what our Instructors told us before we obtained our first Guardian Force? If we recover the memories the Guardian Force took from us, then they won't help us anymore. It's the law of equivalent exchange. They won't help us, not unless we give up our memories again."

.arden did store our portions of our memories in the Archives Section in the 10th Underground Level. They did it so we could retrieve our lost memories should we decide to abandon the Guardian Forces."

Garden extracted memories from their Cadets and stored it in Memory Orbs. These fragile and glass-like, orbs were stored in the Archives Section, a restricted area in the 10th Underground Level. It was a simple way to preserve the students' memories, in the event they decided to leave Garden, they could regain their lost memories.

However, several years ago, an intruder had forced himself into the Archives Section and destroyed a certain division. Several Orbs were shattered, including Squall's.

"Why the sudden interest with your memories?"

Squall rubbed his nose bridge. "I think Quistis and I knew each other before."

Zell's mouth gaped, and he looked as if he wanted to hate Squall. "What made you say that?"

"She told me I looked different with my scar." He paused, before adding another tidbit, one that would pique Zell's interest. "That she and I made promise of some sort."

His guess was correct. Zell stood up and draped an arm across Squall's shoulders. "And what did you tell her?"

He could feel the fingers dig into his shoulders. "I couldn't remember her."

"You didn't keep a journal, did you?"

"Seifer burned them."

Zell scratched his head. "Dumb luck."

"You mean rotten."

"Maybe there's a reason why you can't remember her."

"Like what?"

"Like the Guardian Forces thought she was that important to you, thus," Zell snapped a finger for effect. "They took your memory of her away."

Guardian Forces, or GF as Garden called them, were beings of a higher dimension who utilized their own brand of element-type magic. A long time ago, they had granted humans the ability to use their magic- at a certain price. That was the law of equivalent exchange. You had to pay a price for their powers, and that price was a beloved memory.

Guardian Forcers seemed to be fascinated with human memories. The more important, significant and emotionally-charged memories were, the more they wanted it. The memory loss was gradual though, and it took Garden several years to discover that law of equivalent exchange.

Eventually, they created a way to extract and preserve memories inside a glass orb. The Guardian Forces weren't happy, feeling that the contract they established with the human was violated. If the human was able to recall the memory they took, then they would cease helping him, unless they gave up the memory.

It didn't disturb the Guardian Forces if the memory was preserved several feet underground. As long as the human couldn't remember, then they were satisfied with the arrangement.

The Archives Section was created and preserved for SeeDs who wanted to leave Garden. If the students didn't want to leave Garden, then their memories lay underground, forgotten.

"How can she remember me if I'm an important memory to her then?" Squall asked. "She's a SeeD too. She must have used a Guardian Force in her life."

"Maybe you weren't that important to her, so the GF took another memory."

Squall blinked. "You're mean."

"touche."

Several days had passed and Rinoa had settled into Balamb Garden without any commotion. Her cover was perfect—a Galbadian Library Girl who wanted to experience what Balamb Garden was all about. And so, she spent days in Balamb's library, pouring over the books and magazines she would have never given a look twice.

Admittedly, she was having fun, despite her exile in Balamb. This was her first time to be separated from her domineering father, and she cherished her new-found freedom very much. There were nights she did miss him, but she couldn't complain.

There was no price for freedom.

The three SeeDs sent to accompany her were nice enough. They kept close tabs on her while doing other SeeD related business. Gathering intel, raising their SeeD ranks... Playing Triple Triad.

Hyne, she couldn't believe that the card game was also a big craze in Balamb. She was never fond of the game after repeatedly losing to her mother when she was still alive. Although she kept a neat collection of the cards, she would never dare and play the game again. It was nice to look at the cards, keeping it shiny and fold-free.

Rinoa had heard how high-ranking SeeDs valued high ranking cards. Apparently, some of them could refine the cards into items, or even magic.

She found it amazing, how much a SeeD could do, thanks to the power of Guardian Forces. And for a moment, she wondered what her sorceress powers would allow her to do.

Since Ultimecia's death, she had no idea what power she had inherited. Ultimecia was a black sheep—she wasn't listed in Galbadia's directory of Sorceresses. Neither was she listed in other parts of the world. Her existence was a complete mystery, and the fact that Rinoa had accidentally killed and inherited her powers was meant her secrets were down in her grave.

Good one, Rinoa, she thought.

The library wasn't that big, but neither was it small and her eyes strayed to the tall figure standing in front. She had noticed him for several days now, flipping through the books like a madman. He had an arresting pair of green eyes, and the scar on his nose bridge- so much like's Seifer—added to his charm. He wasn't as handsome as pretty boy Irvine, but he was good-looking enough.

She coughed. "Have you found what you've been looking for?"

He looked startled. "Don't mind me."

"I've been looking at you flip those books like a madman. Is there something I can do to help you?"

"Nothing at all."

"Don't be such a meanie, handsome."

The man's eyes widened and he stepped back, obviously not used to her brazen advances. No, she wasn't brazen. She was just giving a simple compliment.

"Sorry, but I need to go."

He turned around, but Rinoa's hand was fast enough to grab his wrist. Surprised at her agility, the man looked at her, as if appraising her for the first time.

"Who are you?"

He really didn't know how to approach a cute woman. "Rinoa Heartilly, and I'm not a SeeD, thank you." she winked, "I'm just one of Galbadia Garden's staff who wanted a different kind of air."

"Oh."

Oh?

That was his response?

A simple _oh_?

"I don't think you'll ever have a girlfriend if you keep answering like that."

He looked as if she was going to burn him, and Rinoa wanted to laugh.

"My personal life is none of your concern."

"Mr. Sensitive, aren't you?"

Green eyes' faced flushed a deep red.

"What's your name, Mr. Sensitive?"

"Let go of my wrist."

She still clung to his wrist. He couldn't have wrestled his arm away if he wanted to. She knew the difference between a man and a woman's strength, and sensed Mr. Sensitive was a strong man.

"What's the harm with telling me your name?"

He paused a bit before answering. "Squall Leonhart. Now will you please let me go?"

Squall Leonhart. His name had a nice ring to it. A strong name for a warrior.

 _Just her type._

"Hey, do you want to go on a date with me?"

He blinked several times.

"I'm asking you if you want to go out on a date with me?"

"You're asking me out?" he blurted, obviously quite flustered.

"Yes," she snapped. "You look handsome enough."

"Are all Galbadian women like you?"

"Do you mean beautiful?"

"I mean presumptuous."

If that was his way of making her drop the Will-you-date-me issue, he was dead wrong.

She batted her eyelashes, knowing it had an effect on me. "Let's just say I'm honest with myself… and I want to know you."

"But I don't want to know you."

"Come on, Squall. Don't be such a wuss."

His eyes widened. "What did you just call me?"

Oh? Did that actually have an effect?

"Go out on a date with me…. Chicken wuss."

His mouth formed a grim line, and he stared hard at her. "Meet me at lobby, six p.m."

"My, my, aren't you commanding?"

He snorted before leaving her. Rinoa could only stare at his back before he disappeared. She returned to her station and happily hummed a tune as she sorted the books.

It was that precise moment that Quistis strolled into the library. Rinoa saw the legion of students looming behind her. She had apparently become a Goddess in Balamb Garden.

"Looks like something good happened to you."

"Oh, I'm having a date tonight."

"A date?" her eyes widened in surprise. "With whom?"

Another figure appeared beside them. Irvine tipped his cowboy hat and greeted the two of them. "Howdy, Quisty. Do you really want to know the answer to that?"

"You're supposed to protect her." she whispered. "She can't go out and have a date with anybody. Those assassins could attack her anytime."

Irvine shrugged. "Chill". He looked at Rinoa and flashed a sexy smirk. "How could I disrupt Rinoa with her Prince Charming? The two of them looked good together."

"Irvine—"

"Relax, Quisty. She's in good hands. He's Balamb's best SeeD, even if he looks scary with that scar on his face- "

"—What scar?"

"He had a scar on his nose bridge." Rinoa interrupted. "Just like Seifer's."

Recognition flickered in Quistis' eyes, and briefly, Rinoa saw something else too. "Squall?"

Uh-oh. Alert, alert.

"Squall Leonhart. Do you know him?"

Irvine chuckled. "They had a past."

Shit. Quisty was a dear friend. She had to back out. "I could always cancel it."

"We were just childhood friends." She answered curtly. "If he's Balamb's best, then I suppose you're safe with him." Quistis turned to Irvine. "Why don't you and Seifer accompany Rinoa on their date?"

"You don't chaperone anyone on their first date." He teased.

"Do I need to remind you that she's a high-value target?"

Irvine plastered that smug smile on lips again. "On second thought," he glanced at Rinoa before looking at Quistis again. "Why don't _we_ accompany Rinoa on her date with Squall Leonhart? I'm sure you know the history between him and Seifer. You don't want to ruin their date, do you?"

Rinoa was surprised with her newfound knowledge. So Squall, Quistis and Seifer once knew each other?

"Are you scared that she'll be going on a date with your childhood sweetheart?"

Quistis looked as if she wanted to kill Irvine with her bare hands. With immense self-control, Quistis flashed her prettiest smile at Irvine. "Meet me at six p.m., near the lobby." She politely excused herself and left the library.

"If I had known that—"

Irvine waved a hand. "Nah, don't come up with that excuse."

Rinoa remembered the expression on Quistis' face. "I think she's angry."

"She's angry with me, darling." He assured her, and fondly ruffled her hair. "Don't worry about it. Just do your best tonight."

She hoped to- She wanted to. But with her newfound knowledge, she wondered taunting Squall Leonhart for a date was a good decision, or another decision- like the one that sent her Ultimecia's hands.


	4. A different kind of date

Squall stared at his reflection in the mirror. What did people wear for first date anyway? He decided to keep it simple with a fur-collared black leather jacket over his plain white shirt. He had always loved the black pants he found at the thrift store and wore it. It wouldn't hurt to wear combat boots too, right?

Zell propped on Squall's bed, pouring over monthly gaming magazines while sneaking a glance on him a minute or two. "Are you going on a date, or are you off to war?"

"But I look good." Squall protested.

"I bet you'd look good in anything." Zell said, flipping through the pages. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"The library assistant from the library."

"You mean caramel streaks? She's cute, but caramel streak's not my type"

"Caramel streaks?"

"That's what the students call her. Haven't you noticed her hair? I don't think it's natural."

Squall tried to remember Rinoa's features. "I could always ask her."

"That was just a side comment, don't take it literally." He set the magazine down. "So how did the two of you get together.

"It just happened."

"What do you mean it just happened? Details, man. Give me the details."

"We met. We decided to go out. End of the story."

Zell slapped the magazine on the soft bed. "You'll tell me all the details about your date, right?"

"Why don't have your own date instead of minding my own business?"

"But the girls won't say yes to me."

"That's your problem." With one last look at the mirror, Squall walked towards the door. "I'm off."

"Well, have fun." Zell resumed pouring over the gaming magazines. "Don't forget to brush your teeth."

Squall arched a brow. "What for?"

Zell lowered the article for Squall to see the puckering lips. "You know what I mean."

Quistis fixed her eyes at the large clock near the main lobby.

It was forty-five minutes past the hour of five.

Rinoa's date with Squall was about to start soon, and she wondered if she had done the correct decision at all. If only Irvine hadn't goaded her.

Punctuality was her forte, and she never kept anyone waiting. Tapping the sole of her shoe, she looked at the clock once more. Irvine was late.

Then her partner appeared clad in his favorite attire- an outrageous cowboy hat and a brown trench coat. "Howdy" he greeted, tipping the corner of his hat.

"Irvine, isn't your outfit too gaudy? We're supposed to blend with the crowd."

Irvine shook his head. "One has to be fashionable for a first date, and besides." He paused, searching her from head to foot. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Quistis stepped back. "What are you talking about?"

"Darling, I know you've got gorgeous legs." He drawled. "I've seen them when you wear your SeeD uniform. But for the love of Hyne, why are you wearing…. That?"

Suddenly, she felt conscious of her own attire. Damn Irvine. "I'm not attending a fashion show."

"Why are you wear a pants under that skirt? Or should I say it's the other way around?"

An unholy urge to punch him boiled inside Quistis.

"Take it off." he blurted

"Nothing's going off!"

"Take it off, Quisty!" Irvine insisted.

The crack of her whip was enough for Irvine to change his mind. Sighing, he shrugged. "Well darling," he drawled. "You could always aim for what our little princess is wearing over there. See that? It's a cute blue dress, and I can see her legs too. Seriously, Squall might fall for her."

"We're on a mission, Kinneas."

He sighed again. "Are you really sure you won't take those pants off-"

Another loud crack of the whip.

Irvine backed away. "Alright, I'll stop." He took a peek at the lobby and chuckled. "Looks like our prince charming has arrived."

Rinoa carelessly played with her fingers as she waited for Squall. If she had only known that he was involved with Quistis, she would never have asked him out. But there was something about Mr. Sensitive that attracted her, and she was the type who went for things when she liked it.

When Mr. Sensitive finally appeared in front of her, at exactly six in the evening, she forgot to breathe.

He looked so handsome and so dashing in his… was he actually wearing combat boots on a date?

"Nice boots." She complimented.

"Thanks." He looked at her, noticing something different. "You okay?"

 _I have two people watching and listening to us as we're about to have a date._

"I was just thinking where we'll have our date."

"Balamb Town."

Balamb Town was the only town in Balamb Region. Of course he would take her there.

"So are we going to rent a car, or a motorcycle?" she asked, then her voice trailed when he looked at her in a strange manner.

"Renting a car or a motorcycle is too expensive. We're going to walk."

Did she hear him right? "W-walk?"

"It's a one hour walk."

She had gone to several dates in her lifetime. They brought fancy luxury cars to impress her, or big large bikes if they could…but no one had actually asked her to have a walk. A one hour walk to their venue."

"Is something wrong?"

"That's…. I mean, that's something new." She admitted.

"I always walk to Balamb Town."

"Don't you have motorcycles or cars?"

"Balamb has them, but the rent is too cheap, and I'm saving money for my next weapon's upgrade."

He was a cheap man. No, perhaps frugral. Just someone who knew his priorities in life. _How boring._ Rinoa swallowed, suddenly regretting her decision to ask him out.

"Something wrong?"

That was the second time he asked her and it was starting to grate her nerves. How could she be okay, knowing that Irvine and Quistis were lurking nearby, hearing their conversation?

Or that they would actually be walking to Balamb Town?

She froze. What if those Assassins went after her while they were travelling? Relax Rinoa, she consoled herself. Quistis and Irvine were there to protect her, and wasn't Squall one of Balamb's best? He would protect her. He would be too horrible if he wouldn't.

It took them more than an hour to reach Balamb given her sluggish pace. Rinoa wasn't used to long distance walking. It was a good thing she wore comfortable shoes. By the time they arrived at Balamb, she was sticky and full of sweat that she was no longer in the mood for a date.

Squall hardly looked he tired or haggard at all.

"Why do you look like that?"

"Like what?"

"As if you didn't trek through the plains in that black leather jacket?"

His lips curled into a smile. "I have my secrets."

 _Secrets his damn ass._

This was the last time she was going on a date with him. Let Quistis have him, even if she kept denying they ever had a past.

"Here," he offered her his handkerchief. "You're sweating."

Sweating was an understatement. "Thanks," She wondered how Quistis and Irvine reacted to her ordeal. She bet Irvine was laughing.

After she had freshened herself, Squall took her to the plaza. The avenue was full of fancy-looking restaurants, and she wanted to try the one full of flowers.

"So which restaurant do you want to eat?"

"Restaurant?" he looked at her again, laughing. They stopped in front of a hotdog stand and he casually pointed to it. "Why spend four digits in a restaurant when you can have a great meal for just 500 Gil?"

During her stay in Balamb, Rinoa realized how popular the homegrown Balamb Hotdogs were. Although curious, she had never given herself the chance to taste it. Suddenly she laughed, comparing Squall to the men she had dated before. They had all taken her to fancy restaurants, trying to impress her.

And this man didn't give a damn about impressing her.

The hotdogs actually tasted delicious, to her surprise. The meat juicy, and the sauces melting in her mouth—sweet and salty, just the way she liked it.

Squall purchased another batch of hotdogs and two cans of soft drinks. They walked around Balamb again, until Rinoa noticed the smell of salt and the sea.

Squall had brought her to the docks, where soft orange lights illuminated the bayside. Seagulls flew over the docked boats. For some reason, she found the scene very peaceful.

This wasn't the kind of date she was expecting, given how different Rinoa Caraway was from Rinoa Heartilly. In her previous life, she was the spoiled and pampered daughter of a General who was unfortunate enough to become a Sorceress. However, in this world, she was Rinoa Heartilly, the plain library assistant no one would ever bother to look at.

"Nice place."

Squall smiled. "Thanks. I usually go here when I want to think."

They sat at the bench as he offered her the soda and another hotdog. She thanked him and nibbled on the food.

"Do you treat your dates like this?"

Squall blushed. "I've never been on dates before."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Then I'm—"

"You're my first date."

Uh-oh, Quistis definitely wouldn't like it if she heard this. Well, she heard it alright.

"I don't know where people usually go for dates, or what do they usually do." he admitted.

"And you don't know what to wear for a first date too, right?"

His eyes widened. "How'd you know?"

She pointed to his feet. "Combat boots."

"But they look good on me."

"Has anyone ever advised you to _dress to match the occasion?_ "

"That's why I don't like dates. It's too cumbersome."

Rinoa grinned and ate the last bit of hotdog. "Well, you're having one right now."

The hours stretched as they talked for hours. It was one in the morning, and they needed to return to Balamb Garden.

"Squall, I had fun tonight." Rinoa said without artifice.

They were walking again, and this time, she didn't grumble.

"I had fun too."

"We should go out again," she said, not caring if Irvine and Quistis heard them. Let them.

"Aren't you bored with me?"

"I wouldn't be asking you, right?"

He laughed.

Then she heard a sharp hiss in the air, as if something sharp fell on the ground. Squall crouched to pick up the object. "What's this?"

Rinoa glanced at the item in his hand and froze.

It was an elegant black colored business card. It could have been any other card, but she recognized the intricate patterns, and the distinct image of the Guardian Force Carbuncle.

Trembling, she crumpled the card and threw it away. It couldn't be. Perhaps it was just a coincident. Her cover was perfect. They had made it appear that Rinoa Caraway had left for Dollet. There was no way they could have traced her to Balamb Garden, or to her first date with Squall Leonhart.

"Is something wrong?" Squall asked for the third time, and this time, Rinoa felt hardly felt any annoyance at all.

"Take me home." She said. "Take me home _now_."

Squall sensed the urgency of her voice. Just as they were about to move, a strong gust of wind stopped them.

A figure clad in black materialized in front. He drew a blade, the sharp hiss slicing the night's silence. "That was a sweet date, Sorceress. I hope the memory will last you a lifetime. Did you really think you could escape us?"

* * *

 **AN: The updates for Lion's Oath might slow down a bit since I'm busy preparing for a public forum in graduate school. I've committed to updating this story every sunday (+8:00). Hoped you liked this chapter!**


	5. A Fierce Battle!

Seeing the black-clad figure wield a Gunblade similar to Hyperion's design stopped his tracks. Surely Seifer wasn't the only one who wielded a Hyperion-type design…He had never seen another Gunblade specialist ever since Seifer had transferred to Galbadia many years ago. Although it was a powerful weapon, it's unusual design made it difficult to wield, prompting other SeeDs to choose other weapons.

A red-colored Gunblade materialized in Squall's hand. It was his latest acquisition—Cutting Trigger. He had paid a hefty price to acquire a Mesmerize Blade just to remodel his weapon. It was vastly improved compared to his first Gunblade model, the Revolver, and its slightly improved version, Shear Trigger.

"Cutting Trigger, how interesting." The figure observed. "You really are one of Balamb's Best."

"Who are you?"

"Her killer." He pointed towards Rinoa, who hid behind Squall as she tightly clutched the fabric of his jacket.

"I don't know why you're after her, but she's harmless."

"Harmless?" the figure snorted. "She's inherited Sorceress Powers of Unknown Origin. If she was really harmless, then why wasn't the person who passed her powers to her, not registered in the database for Sorceresses?"

Squall's head buzzed with new knowledge. He had a lot of questions to ask Rinoa once they returned to Balamb. "Why kill her if she's a sorceress then? She hasn't done anything to you."

"The presence of Sorceresses in this world is anomaly. They shouldn't be allowed to exist!" The figure raised Hyperion towards Squall. "As long as the _Forces of the Round_ exist, we shall not stop until every sorceress in the database is exterminated!"

There was no use in rationalizing with this figure, whoever he or she was. "Stay back." He cautioned Rinoa. "

"Squall—"

"Don't worry." He assured her. "I'll protect you no matter who or what you are."

He found it odd why he promised that to a stranger he had just met in the last twenty-four hours. If she was indeed a sorceress, then everything she had told him was just a cover. She really wasn't just a simple library assistant from Galbadia. Whoever she was, he would find out. But first, he had to assure her safety, and to do that, he had to call out the SeeDs who had been following them since they left Garden.

"The two of you can come out know."

Irvine chuckled as he materialized in front of them. "I knew it. He's too damn good. I guess I won our bet, huh, Quisty?"

Quistis appeared in front, not looking at Squall and Irvine. He glanced at Rinoa. "Get behind me."

Rinoa followed Quistis' command without hesitation.

The figure shook his head. "Three versus one? Isn't that a bit unfair?"

"Nothing is fair in this world." Quistis answered.

"This is my fight." Squall interjected.

"You sure?" Irvine whistled. "He's a member of the Forces of the Round. He's not an easy opponent."

"I've got this."

Irvine shrugged. "If you say so."

The black figure charged towards Squall. The impact of two Gunblades hitting each other echoed through the plains.

Squall's opponent was nimble and quick, with blows strong enough to stumble him. He grudgingly admitted that this was a strong foe and momentarily regretted refusing Quistis and Irvine's help.

"You're strong." He acknowledged.

The figure laughed, its disembodied voice filling the air.

"But I'm stronger." Squall added.

In his mind, he had junctioned 50 Hastes to his Speed to give him an advantage. Immediately, he flashed in front of the assassin, slashing his chest. Then he junctioned another 30 Firagas to his strength and struck another blow.

"You… you wounded me." It said, not believing Squall had just managed to wound it. "To junction Firaga to your strength-."

Rinoa, who had been an observer throughout the fight, heard many unfamiliar terminologies. "Firaga?"

"It's the highest form of Fire Magic." Quistis answered. "Unlike Sorceresses, we can't use magic. We have to depend on Guardian Forces which allows us to Draw magic from our enemies, from various specific points in the world, or from refining items. With drawn magic, we can use it to improve our battle prowess."

"That assassin looked so impressed."

"It's because finding high forms of magic isn't an easy task. Sometimes, it takes incredible luck."

"And to think that he has 50 Hastes junctioned to him. Man, I need to trade for his spells." Irvine added.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Rinoa clarified.

"and skip watching this battle?" Irvine gasped. "I can't believe I forgot to bring popcorn."

Quistis kept her gaze at the battlefield. "Squall told us he would fight Carbuncle alone."

Rinoa nodded, not quite sure how Quistis recognized the black figure. The organization hunting after her were oddly named after Guardian Forces, each member naming themselves after a certain Summon.

"Squall will win, won't he?"

Quistis smiled. "I know he will."

Eager to win this battle, Squall Junctioned Ifrit and focused. _I need your help_ , Squall negotiated. "Come forth and reveal your destructive power… _Hellfire!_ "

The sky became dark, and in front of a Squall, a pillar of flame formed. A large horned beast crawled out of the flames, shocking Rinoa. The beast floated in the air, and looking at Carbuncle, snorted.

" _You summoned me for this?"_ it cried. Then it called forth a ball of fire, and punched it, sending a blazing ball of fire towards the enemy."

Carbuncle didn't even flinch. With a wave of its hand, Ifrit's Hell Fire dissipated, surprising Squall and the onlookers.

"He dispelled Hell Fire?"

"That's not the only thing I can dispel." Carbuncle smirked. This time, he casted a spell and pointed a finger. _"Sever!"_

Squall felt a bolt of lightning strike him. It hardly caused any damage at all. However…

 _I… I can't feel Ifrit Junctioned to me anymore!_

He probed for the Guardian Forces in his mind. They were still there, but every time he tried to establish a link, some invisible force prevented him. Without Ifrit Junctioned to him, the Firagas and Haste junctioned to his strength and speed became nil.

"What… what did you do?"

Carbuncle, laughed. "Take away the Guardian Force Junctioned to you, and what do you become?"

Carbuncle made a surprise move, drawing a hidden pistol, he aimed and shot Squall. Not expecting his opponent would have a hidden gun, Squall wasn't quick to defend himself, and the bullet hit his chest.

Squall winced and fell on the ground.

"Why I'll be damned." Irvine said, surprised. "He can unjunction Guardian Forces! Isn't that a new juicy bit of intel?"

Quistis nodded. "He needs our help."

Irvine made his move, firing several shots at Carbuncle. Quistis took the opportunity and rushed forward, drawing Slaying Tail from its holding, she drew the whip and struck Carbuncle.

Her attack didn't hit his body, but rather, his helmet. The whip's impact cracked the helmet, partially revealing their enemy's true face.

Carbuncle covered the opening and withdrew. "I'll be back." In three seconds, he disappeared into thin air.

Now that the enemy had vanished, Rinoa ran towards Squall's fallen figure. "Are you all right?"

"Struggling." He breathed.

Irvine looked Squall's wound. "I can remove the bullet, but do you have any Curagas with you, Quisty?"

"I have tent."

Rinoa blinked. What the hell were they talking about tents and Curagas at a time like this?" "He's bleeding to death."

"Relax, Princess. He's a SeeD. We've got this. He's got this."

Quistis focused, using the GF Shiva' Refine Ability to convert the tent in her inventory into 10 curagas. Immediately, she casted it on Squall. His wounds began to recuperate, leaving only the blood stain.

"Thanks." Squall breathed, before losing consciousness.

* * *

 **AN:** For some reason, writing this story.. well, how do I explain this? I wanted this to be romance, but while writing it, the story, or the characters had a different direction in mind. It's not my first time to write action-themed stories. I think it's because I've been reading a bunch of Xianxia and Korean light novels as of lately. But writing this was fun, and since it has deviated from what I had originally planned in mind, I'm willing to wait and see how the story unfolds. It's strange, huh?


End file.
